


[25랑쯔]无胜负游戏

by Awdaydream



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awdaydream/pseuds/Awdaydream





	[25랑쯔]无胜负游戏

2.要吃拉面吗？

“腰抬起来，这样我进不去。”

和便利店打工认识的客人一起滚到了客人的床上，曹承衍的内裤被扯掉了扔到地上，敞开的双腿堪堪挂在跪坐在床上的对方的腰上，太害羞了，即使遮住了脸也觉得害羞，无论是现在捏在他大腿内侧带着隐隐的茧而触感分明的手，还是对方太理所应当又冷静的语气都让他更害羞，但是他还是听话的努力再抬高了一点腰，架起来的屁股也挨了对方一下，他遮掩着自己的脸看不到被打红的皮肤挂着鲜明的印记，还肉感的抖动着。  
“还算听话。”  
这样的评价带着一点点低沉的笑声做结尾。曹承衍想把自己深深的埋进被子里，逃避这羞耻的一切。但是对方是不会让他得逞的，有什么东西进来了。避孕套塑胶的膜的感觉和避孕套自带的润滑剂的油感，金宇硕把手指套上避孕套在曹承衍体内探索，打着圈寻找让他兴奋的地方。面前的人感觉快要蒸发掉了，每一个毛孔都在散发着热气，让皮肤整个笼罩在粉红色的光晕下，两只手紧紧的遮住自己的脸，但是还在脸颊的侧面看到一点泪水的痕迹。  
哭了？这也太敏感了吧。  
金宇硕坏心的加快了手上的动作，面前的人腰抖动的厉害，连带着大腿的根部都色情的颤抖起来，忽然想看看这家伙哭起来的脸是什么样子的，金宇硕靠近他的脸，低沉的声线就在曹承衍耳边响起，“承衍啊，把手拿开。我要看你的脸。”  
不断积压的快感和这忽然靠近的人都让曹承衍不能消化，没有办法回答他，好像眼前就有白光闪过，他猛得抬起腰脖颈也夸张的后仰。到了，到了。  
高潮后的迷茫中曹承衍松开了手，在模糊的泪花之间他看见面前的男人还若有所思的看着自己，还带着那副细框眼镜。  
……究竟，究竟是怎么变成这样的呢？

曹承衍和蜻蜓妹客人自从安全套之夜之后，两个人的氛围变得有一些微妙，好像是明明不相熟的人却意外的得知了对方的秘密那样的，微妙的尴尬。  
其实没有必要，但是曹承衍还是悄悄趁着金宇硕挑选速食食品的时候打量他的侧面，圆圆的眼睛和尖尖的脸如果做无辜的表情的话应该非常打动人，但是却因为每天板着脸看起来有点刻薄呢。距离安全套事件已经过去两周了，但是这两周里面蜻蜓妹客人还是把个人防御做到了极限，完全没有看出任何表情上的破绽，反而是接过信用卡为他结账的曹承衍要小心翼翼的避开对方的视线和手指。  
今天很意外的金宇硕抱着四连包的香蕉牛奶走了过来，曹承衍还是下意识的避开了视线，怎么好像只有我一个人想太多的样子。曹承衍想，但还是假装自然的转过身对着香烟版的苏打味rasion伸出手，“今天也要一包rasion吗？”  
“不要那个，这个帮我结下帐。”  
纸盒啪嗒扔在柜台的声音，曹承衍疑惑的回头，看见一盒避孕套摊在柜台上。还是铁壁一样的蜻蜓妹客人，似乎稍微扯了一下嘴角，“你几点下班，要到我家来吗？”  
不自觉的手握紧收款机的边缘，“客人您要干什么？”  
对方挑了一下眉，这个叫金宇硕的人轻轻的说，但每一个字都像霹雳一般在曹承衍耳边爆炸。“不知道，也许吃个拉面吧。”

吃拉面的结果就是到了曹承衍骑着他的小电驴载着金宇硕一路飙到金宇硕的家，带着凌晨5点大概不会遇到警察的侥幸一路在小路穿行。进了金宇硕的公寓以后，还来不及脱下鞋子，就被金宇硕扣住手腕吻了起来，本来只是单纯的舔吻嘴唇，但是两个人都变得无法忍耐，曹承衍悄悄的张开嘴巴，金宇硕的舌头就默契的滑进来，太激烈了，让呼吸都变得不畅，曹承衍急匆匆的把自己的鞋子踢掉，因为金宇硕的手已经摸进了他的胸膛，两个人边接吻边拥抱着对方走进房间里，还没来的及走到床边就被扑倒在卧室的地板上，还好有地毯垫在曹承衍的后脑勺下面，不然真的可能会痛死，但现在不是考虑这些事情的时候，凌晨五点已经天已经蒙蒙亮了，他们倒在床沿边因为这意外的栽倒而稍微分开了一点距离，微蓝的光线在金宇硕的脸上留下半明半暗的阴影，大概在这停滞的三五秒钟之间，连睫毛都谨慎的不敢抖动。曹承衍凝视着对方毫无瑕疵而看起来更加冷酷的脸，还是投降一般的先闭上眼睛。

这是预谋。金宇硕的唇再次敷上来，手伸向他的腰际。但是我也是共犯。

3.我也不清楚的关系

虽然也知道自己的同龄人很多都进行着先sex后恋爱的暧昧关系，但是曹承衍从来没想过这种事情有一天会落在自己头上，还是和一个男人……在老家高中的时候也只是纯情的恋爱过，拉着喜欢的女孩子的手去看电影，在回家的路上小心翼翼的接吻，来到首尔以后就是被学业和生计双重困扰着，也没有思考这些事情的余裕，曹承衍烦躁的挠挠头，深夜的便利店里疲惫感也在加深着。大概自己真的不是一个普通人，突破处男之夜就是high class，真的是想象以上的事情。而且是不是只有我自己一头热了呢？  
毕竟是艺人预备役，那种闪耀的人的话，是不是如果变成单恋就惨了呢？

乱七八糟的想法缠绕着曹承衍，但是这杂乱的思绪并没有维持太久，便利店推门的铃铛声响唤醒了他，曹承衍从椅子上站起来冲着门的方向打招呼，“欢迎光临。”  
进门的是蜻蜓妹客人，今天他穿了长袖卫衣来，是夏天的尾巴了昼夜温差有点大，还是带着那副细框的眼镜，虽然知道肯定会再见面但还是没有办法抑制的堂皇了，曹承衍笨拙的不知道收回视线，对方却直直的向他走过来。“曹承衍。”  
“內。”不知道为什么下意识的就又用起了敬语。  
蜻蜓妹客人对着个回答好像不太满意，眨了眨眼睛，“你怎么好像害怕我一样？”  
“哪里有？”曹承衍反驳的飞快，又迅速的转过身，从香烟板上拆下来一盒rasion，“要这个吗？我请你了。”  
蜻蜓妹客人莫名其妙，“请我干什么？”这次他自己把卡塞进刷卡机，在曹承衍沉默的结完账之后也不拿走烟，就那样原样站在柜台前。  
曹承衍的心本来就被这个搅得七上八下，嘴上也变得没有好气，“干嘛？”  
蜻蜓妹客人抬起一点下巴，“号码。”  
“啊？”  
“我说给我电话号码。”

是还满意我的意思吗？是不止那糊里糊涂的一夜的意思嘛？或者其实也就是单纯的多心了呢？可能对于他来说这都无足轻重，一个可以联系可以上床的人吗？曹承衍骑着自己的小电驴在回家的路上，大脑里还在反复播放几个小时前蜻蜓妹客人可以说是高傲的要联络方式的样子。对啊，在那之前他们竟然是还没有对方联络方式的关系。凌晨的空气很凉，他穿行的黯淡街景里，略过最后一点路灯的尾巴和微蓝的天光，风掠过他只穿着短袖的手臂，留下一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
骑行的姿势让他裤子口袋里蜻蜓妹客人那包被他悄悄藏起来的烟变了形，硌着他的皮肤，没到不能忍耐的程度，但是还是别扭的感觉。就像他和蜻蜓妹客人的关系一样，别扭，但好像可以忍耐，还像是偷盗一般。曹承衍在这份烦躁和缺少睡眠的晕头转向中带着火气加速了车子，迅速的消失在夜色里。


End file.
